The present invention relates to a recorder-reproducer, and more particularly to a recorder-reproducer having a rotary head cylinder for slidable engagment with a tape.
Conventional recorder-reproducers with a tape cassette loaded therein record analog signals on and reproduce analog signals from a tape. To make tape cassettes smaller in size and record signals at a higher packing density, there is a growing demand for recording and reproducing sounds with digital signals using DAT (digital audio tape), and research and development efforts are now in progress in various laboratories to meet such a demand. However, no preferable recorder-reproducer has yet been proposed for use with DAT.